Jason Brody
Jason Brody (born December 30, 1987) is the American protagonist of Far Cry 3. Jason came to the Rook Islands while on a skydiving trip with a group of friends and was captured by pirates. Biography Jason Brody was born on December 30, 1987 and was raised in Los Angeles, alongside his brothers, Grant and Riley. Throughout his youth, Jason received good grades in school and even became a skilled college athlete. Jason's father died sometime after Jason graduated from college. A few years later Jason went with Grant, Riley, and their friends on a vacation to the Rook Islands. Doug, the DJ at the nightclub Jason and his friends were partying, leads them to an elevator after a fight between Keith and some islanders. Doug explains that there is an island where they can do "anything" and informs them that they can skydive right into the island. Grant said it was too risky and Liza disagreed. Eventually they agree and go on a plane and skydive. Jason is seen taking pictures of animals and doing activities around the island after landing. However, shortly after their arrival, Jason and his friends were kidnapped by a gang of pirates led by a sadistic and insane pirate named Vaas Montenegro. When Jason woke up in a cage with Grant, Vaas began taunting the brothers, threatening to extort ransom money from their parents and sell the group into slavery. After Vaas left, Grant and Jason broke free of their bonds and escaped. Grant promised Jason that they would come back to the camp to save the rest of the group and then escape the island, but Grant was shot by Vaas. Jason desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but he could not save him. Vaas then gave Jason a 'head start' before he would start shooting at him. Jason made a narrow escape from the pirates. Upon his arrival, the villagers of Amanaki Village celebrated Jason's escape from Vaas. A man named Dennis Rogers told Jason that his escape was a sign of hope against the pirates and they needed support against Vaas. Dennis told Jason that Vaas used scramblers on nearby Radio Towers to keep in touch with his men and prevent others from using them, and told him to disable them so they could use them to locate Jason's friends. Jason successfully disabled the scrambler and received a radio transmission from the pirates who were holding Daisy Lee, Grant's girlfriend, hostage, who eventually escaped. Dennis and Jason set out to find Daisy. They eventually tracked Daisy to a remote pirate outpost. Jason clears the outpost, but realizes that Daisy had already escaped. Dennis then told Jason that he and his men traced Daisy to the house of Dr. Alec Earnhardt and told Jason to meet Earnhardt at his house. Dennis encouraged Jason to keep going and that the Rakyat are impressed with him, upon which Jason leaves to resume the search for his friends. Jason met Earnhardt and found Daisy poisoned by a cut on her arm. Earnhardt explained that he had witnessed Daisy escape from the pirates, but was cut by a poisonous plant. Earnhardt found Daisy and cared for her wound. He tells Jason to head for a cave in the west to find a mushrooms for Daisy's antidote. Jason found the hallucinogenic mushrooms and recovered them. Jason returned to Earnhardt and gave him the mushrooms to cure Daisy. After recovering, Daisy asked about Grant, and Jason told her of his fate. Before Jason thanked Earnhardt for saving Daisy, Daisy told Jason that the one who murdered Grant deserved to die. Jason left to search for his friends, but was contacted by Dennis, who told Jason that the pirates use a radio on a crashed ship called the Medusa for communication. Dennis also told Jason that the radio transmitter aboard the ship could be used to track his friends. Jason reached the Medusa and slipped past the pirates guarding it. After tracing the radio signals, Jason realized the pirates were planning to ransom his friends, but sell them into slavery anyway and one was being held at "P.C.". However, Jason inadvertently triggered an alarm on the Medusa, which alerted the pirates of Jason's presence. After Jason killed the reinforcements, Dennis contacted him and told him to return to Amanaki Village. When Jason regrouped with Dennis, Dennis told him that Vaas was preparing to attack the village and told him to sabotage Vaas's weapons. Jason goes to the compound and destroys the weapons. When the mission is complete, Jason gets a call from Dennis, saying where P.C. is. They call it Sunset Cove. It is a jail where prisoners of Vaas are held. Jason goes there and gets a phone call from Daisy. She says that she discovered a cave where they can stay because Vaas' men buys drugs and supplies from the Earnhardt. After the phone call, Jason gets the prison key from one pirate. Jason unlocks the prison and clears it. When Jason is done, he finds himself inside a room with a ransom video of Liza. Vaas is behind the camera, taunting Liza. A pirate comes in and warns Vaas about Jason. Vaas replies that he does not care and goes back to Liza. She curses at Vaas and breaks down crying. Vaas looks at the pirate and yells at him to get out. The tape replays. When Jason goes to the right side of the room, there is a door. Upon entering, a pirate ambushes and knocks out Jason. Jason wakes up inside a room, tied up to a chair in front of Liza and Oliver. Vaas is seen dousing the room in gasoline, then throwing the empty tank at Jason. He then asks Jason if his sister, Citra gave him "that ink", meaning the Tatau. Vaas says that he is going to put a bullet through his sister's head, like he did Jason's brother, Grant. Jason curses Vaas, to which Vaas points out that Jason is angry. Vaas then ignites the room leaves Jason and Liza to burn to death, taking Oliver as a hostage. Jason tries to get out of the chair and falls through several floors to the ground. He hears Liza screaming. Jason then finds himself untied and in a fiery room. Jason climbs back up the building to rescue Liza. When he is with Liza, he unties her and tells her to jump off the building. After tumbling to the ground, Liza and Jason run to the vehicle that is nearby. Jason tells Liza to drive while he pushes the car. The vehicle starts, and they take off. Liza drives in a panic. Jason uses a grenade launcher to dispatch pirates coming in vehicles. They escape. Jason sees Liza crying about how "all of this is a nightmare". Jason then goes to Liza and comforts her. He tells her about Grant and she apologizes. Jason then tells Liza about the cave. Jason leads Liza to the cave. Daisy embraces Liza and they begin conversing. Daisy, appearing to be fixing a boat to escape, informs the group that she cannot find a powerhead. Jason finds it underwater and brings it to Daisy. She asks him to fix the engine with it and he agrees. He asks how is the boat going to help them escape, to which Daisy informs him that she is experienced with boats. After Jason fixes the engine, Daisy asks if he could go check on Liza. Jason goes to Liza, and sees her poking a stick at a campfire. Jason apologizes for making her miss her Hollywood shoot. She says she should have insisted that they skip skydiving. Liza tells Jason that they need to create a plan. Jason suggests that he will go find the others and that Liza could stay in the cave and help with the boat. Liza agrees and Jason goes to find Oliver, Keith, and Riley. If you go to a part of the cave, by the boat. A bowl of red pills will appear, with a sign saying Eat Me. It will also tell you to press the interact button. Pressing it will cause a flashback of when Jason, and the others were in Bangkok, specifically at a club. The first one is Jason, Grant, Daisy, Vince. Oliver and Liza sitting down in one part of the club. Grant tells the rest about his time in the army. Jason then is told to bring drinks. Grant gives Jason money and he goes to the bar. He buys drinks but Riley or Keith are not to be seen. They all gather up and raise their drinks, Grant say, "To my brother, Riley for getting his pilot's license! Where the hell is that motherfucker?" They then drink the shot, turning the screen white, returning to the cave. Jason then wakes up and stands up. You then exit the cave or interact with the others. Jason receives a call from Dennis, asking Jason to go to the temple. When meet up at the temple, Dennis tells Jason to stick close to him. They then walk inside the temple, revealing Vaas' sister, Citra. She goes up to Jason and puts a knife towards his arm and tells him his a "lamb". Not a warrior yet. Citra then goes on, until Jason says that Vaas had taken his brother. Citra turns back and tells Jason to drink what she gave him and bring her back what has been taken. Citra goes to another part of the temple and Jason goes towards Dennis, asking if the drink is safe. Dennis tells Jason to drink if he wants to save his brother and friends. Jason agrees and drinks. He then begins to hallucinate. Jason is then seen falling into an ocean. When he falls to the ocean, he is seen sitting on a table with Oliver, Keith, and Riley. Jason says their names but they don't respond. They then look back and see a man in white. Jason stands up and the table and Riley, Keith, and Oliver disappear. Jason walks to the man in white and follows him. The man in white then teleports at one point, and keeps on walking towards a shack. Jason follows him asking him to wait. When the man in white arrives at the shack, he enters. Jason goes inside and he is reveled to be underwater. He walks into the bridge, similar to the on where he falls down in the first mission. Jason then sees his brother being taunted by Hoyt. Jason walks towards a knife. He picks it up and sees that a statue falls down on him. The hallucination ends and he wakes up. When Jason wakes up, Dennis is seen giving him a tatu. Jason tells Dennis about a man in white. Dennis says that he knows about it, that Jason talks in his sleep. Dennis asks what Jason will do. He says, he'll find the man in white first. Jason then exits the cave and goes to Bad Town to find the man. Skills and Abilities A skilled athlete, Jason proves himself numerous times throughout the game to be able to perform many physically demanding actions, such as sprinting and swimming for extended periods of time, climbing up vines and rocks, and (as mentioned in his character description) skydiving, para-sailing, mountain climbing and snowboarding. He has exceptional upper body strength, able to climb ledges and hang from ziplines by one arm. Jason is a naturally talented firearms user, as mentioned by the flashback of Grant in Mushrooms in the Deep. As the game develops, his firearm skills develop further, and he also becomes a skilled archer. It is likely that Jason learned these skills from Grant who was an Army Reservist. Although perhaps not an expert, Jason develops some skills with explosives throughout the game, as he is seen using C4 explosives in numerous levels and also learns how to effectively use grenades. Jason becomes a skilled melee fighter during the course of the game, as shown by his fights with Hoyt, Vaas and Buck, all of which had seemingly more combat experience than him (Vaas was formerly a Rakyat member and most likely an experienced fighter, and Buck served in the military) yet he defeats them regardless. His skills as a melee fighter also make him an excellent assassin. Later in the game, he is capable of chaining multiple kills together and being able to perform aerial and ledge kills. Jason also becomes an experienced craftsman, hunter and herbalist, making all of his equipment from animals he hunts himself and being able to create a variety of medicines with differing effects as he gains experience. Jason was given the Tatau by the Rakyat, a mystical tattoo which represents three totemic animals (Heron, Shark and Spider). The Tatau allows Jason tap into his "warrior" nature and form a connection of some kind with the jungle of Rook Island. When Jason upgrades his abilities, the Tatau actually grows in size and complexity to reflect the totems that he is drawing upon. This tattoo likely explains how Jason rapidly changes from a terrified, ordinary young man with an adventurous streak to a deadly fighter. Personality and Traits Before the events of Far Cry 3, Jason was originally an ordinary and immature young man. Now at the island, Jason grew to become a very brave, adventurous, smart and deadly person, but also disturbed, violent and unstable when admitting to Daisy that he found killing fun. Despite that, Jason can be rather humorous and immature at times such as being excited when burning the weed field or causing mayhem towards his enemies. Jason is very cultured, using popular and famous references during his adventures such as "leap of faith" (Assassin's Creed reference) and "Use the force!" (Star Wars reference). Jason is also very caring, protective and loyal to his family and friends, where his primary motives at the island was to rescue them. There is some evidence of his loyalty, such as swearing revenge to kill those who harm his family and friends (specifically Vaas for kidnapping the group and murdering Grant, Buck for raping and torturing Keith and Hoyt for shooting Riley and keeping him prisoner). Ever since Jason barely escaped Vaas's camp, he grew to become a famous hero amongst the island's residents though he does not seem to care about his status. During his adventures, Jason would lend a hand to the residents. Relationships Liza Snow — The relationship between Jason and Liza is shown as tenuous. The strain is depicted as the result of Jason's immaturity and focus on a party-centred lifestyle. Jason is shown as somewhat unsupportive of Liza's career goals when, in loading screen flashbacks, he ignores her pleas to skip skydiving so she can return to California for a career opportunity. Jason's maturity is a theme which progresses with the game, Jason becomes more responsible and takes charge of the rescue effort for his remaining friends, but Jason is also shown to be selfish when he gives in to his desire for revenge rather than return with Liza. During the scene whaen he tell's his friends that he's staying, Liza states that she was waiting for Jason to grow up and is distraught that he is leaving her now that he has grown. Grant Brody — Jason and Grant grew up together and Grant looks over Jason as sort of a fatherly figure, in addition to being a brother since their dad passed away. He also taught Jason how to handle a gun, revealed in Mushrooms in the Deep. Jason seeks revenge on Vaas for killing his brother. Riley Brody — Jason refers to Riley as his "kid brother". Jason cares for him a lot and went through several struggles to save his brother from being sold as a sex slave. Daisy Lee — Jason and Daisy have a friendly relationship, her being Grant's girlfriend. Daisy also cares for Jason, worrying about the problems between him and Liza, and later with his change in character due to being acclimated to the violence on the island. Keith Ramsay ' — Jason and Keith have been friends for a while, shown when Jason tries to keep Keith out of trouble at the club in Bangkok. Keith agrees most of the time with Jason and follows Jason's words. 'Oliver Carswell — Oliver has few interactions with the rest of the group which could indicate that he is primarily Jason's friend. The closeness of the two is evidenced by the direct manner in which Oliver confesses how hurt he is by Riley's and Grant's deaths. He discourages Jason from using drugs during his rescue efforts to prevent Jason from using a drug induced high to escape his problems. Oliver opens up to Jason about how his parents were frequently absent from his life and that he considers the group to be his family. Trivia * According to a Lost Expeditions mission, he is a Pisces. Although he would actually be a Capricorn. [not specific enough to verify] * The nightclub in Bangkok that appears in Jason's flashback has the Thai letter name of "ไกลตะโกน" which could be translated back into English as "Far shout", a reference to Far Cry. * Jason begins to get progressively more used to violence, and even finds it fun in several levels. The player can have an optional conversation in the caves where he tells Daisy that killing "feels like winning". * Toward the end of the game, Jason loses half of his left hand's ring finger to Hoyt Volker's dagger. Coincidentally, it is the same finger as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from Assassin's Creed, another game made by Ubisoft. * In the mission Mushrooms in the Deep, before jumping into the water from a rather big height, Jason says: "A leap of faith", which is another reference to Assassin's Creed, where a Leap of Faith is a gameplay element and also a part of Mirror's Edge, the "Leap of Faith" in that is jumping far away from a building and landing on a mattress. Mirror's Edge is a game made by EA Games. * Jason makes several pop-culture references throughout the game, suggesting he is knowledgeable on the subject. * Jason's father worried about him, and he tasked Grant with watching over Jason and keeping him safe. * Whenever Jason has a significant battle with an antagonist, he switches from the real location in a small room decorated similar to where the fight is really happening. The clarity and reliability of these are put into doubt after Hoyt Volker's death, as Jason finds himself in a one-on-one knife fight with him seemingly immediately after getting his finger chopped off, but when he wakes from the fight, he finds himself having bandaged his finger and killing a whole room of guards, as well as Hoyt in a different position and cause of death than in the dream. * The Jason Brody model in the map editor will have the tattoo on his right arm, while in the single player campaign, it is actually on his left arm. * At times, Jason will make references to movies and games, such as "His name is Buck, and he likes to f...", a quote from Kill Bill (when he learned about Buck) as well as the "Use the force!" quote from Star Wars. * In the old trailer, Jason has a black digital watch on his left wrist and the tattoo on his right arm, as well as a dark blue shirt instead of a light blue t-shirt. In the final version of the game, he does not have the watch and the tattoo is on his left arm instead. * Jason Brody can be spawned as a Hostile AI in the Map editor but his voice is not used. Instead it uses the Pirate Charger's voice. * In the trailer, Jason is seen waking up to Dennis. He gets the knife and aims it at Dennis. In the final game he tries to get the knife but fails as it is out of reach. * Jason has green eyes in the final game, but in the artwork he has blue eyes. * His brothers, Grant and Riley, have different eye colours to his. * Jason says to Hoyt that he likes to hunt and Hoyt explains he is a hunter also, this may be a reference to the book "The Most Dangerous Game". In this book a man by the name of General Zaroff was a hunter on an island known as Ship-Trap island. General Zaroff lives on the island with hunting companions for the sole purpose of hunting humans after he lost the thrill of merely hunting animals. General Zaroff hunts Rainsford, a hunter and the protagonist on his island. (Or it may well be a reference to an old Irish story of a hunter who invited a fellow poacher to his manor one night, only to reveal that the man was in fact, the devil.) Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Rakyat Category:Males